


Like a Drug

by battybatzgirl



Series: Locked Away [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battybatzgirl/pseuds/battybatzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex was more than a power trip, Bill came to realize.  It was the way Pine Tree’s heart fluttered in his chest, like the organ was about to explode.  It was the way his voice cracked while calling out Bill’s name.  It was the look of helplessness and vulnerability during orgasm, and the way he flushed with shame and refused to look Bill in the eye after.  It was just something in Dipper’s blood.  Bill couldn’t get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to One Little Word

Bill had become addicted, it seemed. 

Not to any sort of drug or food—even though Bill had his share of opium when it was invented, and _that_ got one hell of a trip.  No, the demon found himself craving something fleshier.  Dirtier.  More pleasurable.

It had started when he formed a human body for himself.  Now that Bill had taken over Gravity Falls, the rules of this dimension were easy to bend to his will.  A physical form was easy to conjure.  Why he chose a humanoid body, he didn’t know for sure.  Perhaps it was to scare Pine Tree a little more—being threatening on not only a demonic level, but also a physical one too.

The cravings had started during one of his many arguments with Pine Tree.  The way the boy fought Bill was both hilarious and endearing; it was cute how the kid thought he could stand a chance against Bill.  Getting his human riled up was one of Bill’s favorite activities, and he began to look for ways to get on Pine Tree’s nerves.

Because Dipper Pines _belonged_ to Bill now.  He always did, but now, locked away in Bill’s triangular palace, forced to bend to Bill’s whim, it was more official. 

Pine Tree had been shouting at him, the veins in his neck standing out.  His face was flushed in the most irresistible way and before Bill could understand why, his body was moving forward and his lips were pressed against Dipper’s. 

That action was...strange.  Bill hadn’t been expecting it.  Granted, it wasn’t all bad; Pine Tree made a little choked noise and colored all the way up to the roots of his hair, and it was hilarious to watch.  In his dimension, Bill didn’t have any sort of physical action, let alone something that conveyed affection.  It seemed his body in this world craved things his mind didn’t understand yet.

And so, ever the learner, Bill decided to act on any sort of physical impulse that came his way.  After all, he had a captive audience to experiment with.

Bill learned to shut down his thought process, in a sense, and simply let his body take what it wanted.  It was a great discovery when the demon learned what a power trip sex could be.

The first few times, it had only been to mess with Pine Tree’s head.  To remind him who owned him, and how he was to behave around his Master.  But after the humiliation and messiness of human copulation, Bill kept coming back to it. 

Simply, his body began to crave Dipper’s.

It was a side effect of being a demon.  On one hand, he wanted to tear the boy apart, get his fingers messy with his organs, rip out his soul and devour it.  On the other, he wanted to see Pine Tree fight him, wanted to see him smile and solve mysteries and dream and laugh.

Bill wanted power.  But, he also wanted Dipper.  

The sex was more than a power trip, Bill came to realize.  It was the way Pine Tree’s heart fluttered in his chest, like the organ was about to explode.  It was the way his voice cracked while calling out Bill’s name.  It was the look of helplessness and vulnerability during orgasm, and the way he flushed with shame and refused to look Bill in the eye after.  It was just something in Dipper’s _blood_.  Bill couldn’t get enough.

The demon began to learn how to push Dipper farther and farther each time.  Sometimes, he would use his power to overstimulate the teen. 

This was one of those times.

It had started by Bill dragging Pine Tree from the library into the bedroom, kissing him hard enough to bruise.  Dipper was already breathing hard, and yelped when Bill tossed him onto the bed, the curls of his hair bouncing with the force. 

“Bill!” Pine Tree exclaimed.  The tips of his ears were already colored, and he shifted his legs shut.  The movement was endearing, but the opposite of what Bill wanted.

Because really, Bill had learned a lot about humans and their preferences for sex—apparently beds were ideal, _not_ dungeons—but closing legs was not something on the list of how to act.  Unless…

Dipper had been having strange dreams lately. Some things about mouths going where they weren’t supposed to.  The meatsacks were disgusting, but if it made Pine Tree make those desperate little noises, Bill was all for it.

“Bill,” Pine Tree said again, putting his hands on Bill’s shoulders in an attempt to push him back when Bill climbed over him.  “I was reading, I need to get back to the scrolls—“

Bill kissed him again, shutting him up.  Sometimes, Dipper talked too much.

“I can’t,” Pine Tree panted, getting released from Bill’s hold. 

The blond snorted, “Too bad, kid.”  Bill turned his attention to the teen’s neck, licking a sensitive area, making Pine Tree jolt.

“No—I mean I _can’t_.”

Something in Pine Tree’s tone made Bill pull away from the boy’s throat.  He frowned and tilted his head, curious.  “What?”

Dipper ducked his head, his ears coloring again.  “I-I’m tired.  Humans need time to recuperate—we can’t just keep, uh…”

“Orgasming?” Bill supplied, raising an eyebrow, snickering when Pine Tree’s face colored like a lobster.

“N-no, I mean—okay, yes, I…I don’t have demon stamina!” The teen stuttered, his heart beating loudly in his chest.  “It’d be too overstimulating,” he continued.  “I couldn’t get…um, y-you know…”

“You mean your penis wouldn’t be able to—“

Dipper lunged forward, clapping his hands over Bill’s mouth.  “Yes!  Yes, shut up!  I-it’s not something you’re s-supposed to talk about!”

Bill rolled his eyes.  He would never understand the so called “manners” of the mortals.  Nothing made sense, and every time Bill ran into a problem like this, Pine Tree would get flustered and be bent on correcting Bill.  And somehow _demons_ were the mysterious ones.

Pulling both of Dipper’s hands off his face, Bill said, “You meatsacks are so weird.  As if there are limitations on the human body that magic can’t fix.”

Pine Tree’s eyes grew wide, realizing the implications of what Bill had said.  The demon could literally watch as the meaning of the words sunk in, making a wide, shark-like grin spread across his face.

That is what lead them to now.  Even though time wasn’t real—in the palace, or in this dimension in general—Bill wished he could freeze eternity and just replay this scene over and over in his mind for millennia to come.   (Which he can.  But, anyway.)

Bill had ripped the clothing off of Dipper, leaving him completely bare.  Normally, Bill liked to leave some kind of gems or gold on the boy, leaving it mainly as foreplay, but using his teeth to tear the fabric was worth seeing the blood that pulsed so sweetly below smooth skin become visible in a flush of color.

The color hadn’t vanished and had only grown stronger as Pine Tree had been made to straddle Bill, arms tied behind him at the elbows by blue fire, impaling himself on Bill’s dick.  The boy’s own cock was half hard and bouncing against his stomach with each thrust. 

Yes, this was a sight Bill wanted for a while.

Whimpers seemed to get stuck in Pine Tree’s throat, getting turned into broken little noises before they passed his lips.  Sweat was rolling down the teen’s face and chest—Bill wanted to hold him down and lap up all the salty liquid he could.  Maybe tasting one part of the boy at a time would help this craving cease.

But the teen’s exertion seemed to be exaggerated; Pine Tree kept his mouth shut, but he couldn’t help the noises.  Experimentally, the demon rolled his hips, purposefully targeting a small bundle of nerves, making Dipper keen.

In the beginning, the only way Dipper communicated with Bill was through fighting.  There was biting and scratching and screams of “I hate you” before they turned to noises of ecstasy.  Bill had reached the point of wearing Dipper down just enough for him to stop struggling, but keep up his fire.

Bill loved it.  There was something about simply dominating the boy that sent a wonderful, possessive thing free in Bill’s chest.  He could barely stand being away from Pine Tree, barely keep going without touching him, owning him, being part of every breath the boy took.

It was the addiction.

Bill thrust his hips up again, and a breath _whooshed_ out of Pine Tree’s lungs.  “Bill,” the boy whimpered.  “I can’t—“

Bill shushed him, curling one hand around Dipper’s hip, the other weaving blue magic in the air.  “Just relax, Pine Tree,” the demon assured him.  “I know what you need.”

“I n-need?” Pine Tree repeated, his brow furrowing in the most adorable way despite his current position.  “W-what—“

But Bill tugged the spell into action, and Dipper cut himself off with a yelp.  The magic was now flowing around the boy’s head, wrapped like a flaming crown.  Bill could alter his perception through the mindscape like this, make Pine Tree think things were happening differently.  Illusions and lies were Bill’s specialties. 

Dipper’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  Pushing the receptors in his brain to think that there was a warm wet mouth around his cock was almost too easy.  It was so simple, influencing a human.  Bill could break his skull in half with a flick of his wrist.  He wanted to _, so badly_ , but he also wanted to tease Pine Tree, make him scream, make him _want_ Bill in the way Bill wanted him.

“O-oh, I—Bill, ah, I—y-you—“

Another little tidbit Bill had learned about Pine Tree is that he liked to babble.  Perhaps it was simply a side effect all humans had, but whenever Bill had sex with him, Dipper couldn’t stop his mouth from running.  Bill didn’t complain—he liked to hear Pine Tree fall apart.

Bill focused his thrusts now, finding Dipper’s prostate every time, making him mewl and shake and thrash.  His cock was fully hard now, leaking out from the tip.  The teen’s whole body was flushed and pulled tight like a bowstring; Bill grabbed his hips, digging his claws into his flesh, and pounded Pine Tree up and down.

Dipper’s face twisted, his breaths became faster, and he was moaning outright now, not even trying to stop how loud he was being.  Bill kept him bouncing, until he could feel Pine Tree tightening, hear the thoughts stuttering in his head, until—

Dipper wailed, his face crumpling, throwing his head back, exposing his neck.  Bill surged up and bit down, growling lowly as the taste of blood filled his mouth.  It made visions of endless time flash into Bill’s mind, showing him the galaxies and universes that humans had not yet conceived of touching yet.

Bill pushed the visions into Dipper’s mind, and he watched as the boy’s eyes glazed over with knowledge too great for any mortal mind to comprehend.  Bill reached completion himself, clutching on to Pine Tree and kissing him roughly.  The teen was unresponsive, still caught up in the visions Bill had shared with him.

Once released from the foresight, Dipper fell forward onto Bill’s chest, completely boneless.  He was probably unable to move; that typically happened whenever Bill tried to convey the universe to Pine Tree.  Bill knew it could kill him, but he loved the expression of awe that overtook Pine Tree’s face.  Those visions would keep him busy for days, as he would try to make sense of what he had seen.  Bill only used it during orgasms, simply because it was the perfect way to make Pine Tree come back to him. 

“Bill—“ the boy hiccupped, but with a snap of Bill’s fingers he was asleep.  Bill made himself wait a full five seconds before diving into Pine Tree’s dreams, filling up his senses with the boy the best he could. 

He was still hungry, still wanting, still not able to fill the ache that Dipper left behind.  The boy was an anomaly, and Bill wanted to tear him apart in order to help him understand what made Dipper tick.  Because while Pine Tree was fun to play with now, one day his resolve would snap, and Bill would devour him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I was expecting it to be. Still not over the finale, oh my god.


End file.
